1. Field of the invention
The present invention concerns a firing mechanism for fire arms, comprising a casing and a trigger guard, a barrel and a mobile bolt in the casing, whereby the firing mechanism comprises a hammer controlling the striker and which is mounted in a revolving manner in the casing or in the trigger guard between a `cocked` and a `tumbled` position, a spring pushing the hammer in its tumbled position and a revolving tumbler which can retain said hammer in its cocked position, a trigger controlling the tumbler by means of a separator, a bolt stop mounted in a revolving manner in the casing or the trigger guard, whereby said stop stops the backward movement of the bolt in a locked position and makes the bolt go into another position, a control lever which co-operates with said bolt stop which is also mounted in a revolving manner in the casing or in the trigger guard, whereby said control lever can disengage the separator from the tumbler retaining the hammer, such that the separator can no longer control the tumbler.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Repetition rifles containing a barrel and a mobile bolt or slide, for example with a rotating lock, and which contain firing mechanism of the above-mentioned type are known.
Such a rifle is loaded by moving the bolt from the back to the front, and its repetitive operation is also ensured by moving the mobile bolt from the back to the front and then inversely, whereby said bolt is operated by a loading lever.
When the fire arm is loaded with a cartridge in the fire chamber and the safety device is in the `firing` position, a pressure on the trigger acts on the tumbler by means of the separator, and the hammer is released, thus launching the striker towards the detonator of the chambered cartridge.
When the hammer is pulled down, it acts on the bolt stop which is released from the stop zone of the mobile bolt, so that the bolt can pass. The projectile having left the barrel, the action of the shooter on the loading lever in order to make the bolt and other mobile parts move back, results in the rotation of the breech bolt and subsequently in the extraction and ejection of the case.
The hammer is pulled down again and recocked by the bolt during its recoil movement.
When the mobile bolt is moved forward again by means of the loading lever, a new cartridge which has come out of the magazine is situated on the feeder, and the base of this cartridge will interact with the breech bolt and will be progressively driven towards the fire chamber by this breech bolt.
When the breech bolt is entirely engaged, the mobile bolt is situated in front of the bolt stop which has reassumed its locking position. The fire arm is ready to fire the next shot.
It is possible that, after having loaded the fire arm, the shooter wishes to unload it. In this case, he has to remove the cartridge situated in the fire chamber, which can only be done by revolving the bolt stop out of its locking position, which simultaneously puts the separator in a position in which the tumbler can no longer be controlled.
Certain known firing mechanisms to this end have a small grip fixed to the control lever co-operating with the stop, whereby this grip protrudes outside the casing, next to the trigger guard.
However, this grip is not easy to handle, as one has to hold the fire arm and simultaneously pull the bolt backwards.